


Change of Plans

by FernwehFinch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fem Canada, Fem Prussia, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Highschool AU, Nyo Prussia - Freeform, Nyo canada - Freeform, fem prucan, nyo prucan, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 12:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernwehFinch/pseuds/FernwehFinch
Summary: Madeline intends on spending her Friday night at the Beilschmidt residence to study with Monika. Unfortunately, with Monika forgetting their plans, it's up to Julchen to welcome the cute blonde into their home, and keep her company for a few hours. After all, having a sudden change of plans isn't always a bad thing.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Female Canada/Female Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Pre-Social Nerves

Madeline’s left foot tapped nervously against the floor of Amelia’s truck as she sat in the backseat, leaning to the right window in an attempt to identify which of the houses matched the address Monika sent to her through the night sky. Narrowing her eyes and muttering the numbers under her breath, her quiet mantra was cut off by laughter in the front seats.

“Maddie, are you still sure you want to go? You seem anxious.”

Looking away from the window, Madeline looked up to the top mirror and recognized Anya looking at her from the passenger seat. Slate colored eyes taut with a teasing smile on her face, the butterscotch blonde briefly glanced to the grinning Amelia in the driver's seat.

“Man, leave her alone, Anya. She’ll get over her nerves, she’s cool.” After a moment of silence, Amelia lifted her eyes and peered through the mirror to her sister. “Right, Mads?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m cool.” Madeline looked down to the phone between her hands, looking at the street name and number again to make sure she had it right. “Just want to make sure I got the right address. I don’t want to go to the wrong house and wake people up.”

“Whose asleep by eight anyways? Sounds lame.” Amelia huffed out a bare laugh, ducking and squinting through her glasses to try and see the numbers of the houses they were passing. Madeline noticed movement in her peripheral vision, turning her head briefly and seeing Anya’s hand go over the center console to rest on the inside of her sisters thigh. Habitually, Madeline rolled her eyes before returning her gaze to the window. She really had to find somebody else to drive her places ; third wheeling with her sister, and her sisters “friend,” was getting old.

Eyes falling upon rehearsed numbers visible by a passing lamp post, Madeline gave into a breath of relief. Having the right house was a pretty good start. Pressing against her phone’s power button, she put it to sleep as she smoothed down the braid resting against her right shoulder. “Amelia, we just passed it. Her house is right here.”

Watching as the duo upfront turned their heads to set sight on the house, Madeline stared down at the fronts of her sneakers in anticipation. She wasn’t invited to people's houses often. The fact that Monika Beilschmidt - critical, intimidating, intelligent Monika Beilschmidt - invited her to her home to study was surprising enough. Feeling the truck stop at the curb, she turned her head up and offered her sister a smile as Amelia turned back to meet her gaze.

“Alright, so. Anya and I are going to the cinema to watch a movie. We’re gonna drive around for a bit after, too, so I’ll be coming back here to pick you up sometime around midnight. Sound good?” Madeline felt two sets of eyes on her, but she only met the familiar pair of Carolina blues. Though Anya’s stare was as consistent, it wasn’t nearly as comforting.

“Yeah, I’ll text you if things end up running after. Thanks for the ride. Take care, guys.” Opening the truck door and letting her feet hit the cement, Madeline shut the door behind her and held onto her phone with both hands. Walking up the path to the front door, she took in the quiet of the night, as well as the absence of any vehicles in the driveway. Seeing light inside the house past a set of drawn curtains, the blonde smiled and rang the doorbell as the sound of Amelia’s running truck became lost.


	2. Out of the Blue

Julchen stilled on her bed as the sound of the doorbell carried up to the second floor. Removing an earbud, she ignored the loud and brash sound of her music and listened to the barks of her family’s dogs. Sighing, she got up and took out her second earbud, pocketing her phone into her sweatpants and leaving the room.

Shouting at Berlitz and Blackie for making the most noise, the platinum haired teen let her right hand find the railing of the staircase as she made her way down. Thin eyebrows furrowed in thought, Julchen wasn’t able to recall any scheduled visitors at this hour. Though Monika was out, Monika never forgot her key. Staring at the sturdy, oak door, her copper colored eyes squinted in suspicion.

Approaching the door, shooing Aster away gently with her foot, Julchen placed her palms against the wood and closed an eye to stare through the looking hole. She didn’t meet the face of a dastardly intruder, but someone more familiar. Madeline Williams was standing outside her front door, head turned to inspect some of the bushes out front. Julchen took the moment to critically survey the girl before her as she moved. Warm gray eyes framed by round glasses, her ample bottom lip being gently bit by her shrouded cupid’s bow. Blonde hair carefully braided over her shoulder, Julchen was glad her bangs didn’t mask the fondness of her gaze. Though they rarely spoke anymore, she still did appreciate how bright the others eyes got when she smiled. It would be wrong to keep them hidden. Dressed in a white sweater with red patterns across her chest, along with dark jeans and red sneakers, Madeline waited idly with a sense of comfort unfamiliar to the older girl. Julchen recognized that, on campus, the junior always seemed to be holding in a breath - whereas, now, she breathed freely under the dim illumination of the porch light.

Separating herself from the surface, she pulled out her phone and swiped it unlocked. Opening her text conversation with Monika, Julchen sent a short message.

“Did you give Madeline our address?”

The moment it was delivered, it was read, with a response in the making. Julchen breathed out a small laugh - her sister’s punctuality and timeliness wasn’t always a bad thing to be used against her. It had its perks.

“Madeline?”

“Williams. She’s in your grade, you two walk together to English from your History period. She’s part of the culinary group that Felicia stays after school for.”

God, how did she know more about Madeline than her sister? She only had one class with the girl, and that was an entire year ago. Monika surely talked to her more than she ever did. In a short moment of awareness, Julchen wondered if the notice she paid towards Madeline would provoke questioning from her sibling.

“We made plans to work together on an assignment earlier this week, I didn’t think it would have fallen through, I didn’t touch base with her earlier. Can you tell her I had to take care of something? If we can do this another time?”

Well, Julchen wasn’t complaining. Her sister must have been occupied to let something like that slide, and she had a couple of ideas of what she could have been busied with. Monika was especially pissy lately - hopefully Felicia could help her ease up.

“I’ll handle it. Have fun, Mon.”

Pausing, Julchen looked up from her screen and at the door in front of her. She knew her sister was inclined to Felicia, her girlfriend, more than any other person ; but leaving somebody like Madeline out in the cold, anticipating plans that went forgotten, left a bad taste in her mouth. Madeline Williams - compassionate, thoughtful, bright, sweet Madeline Williams - deserved more than that. Though it was a simple mistake, a flaw in communication, Julchen recognized how sensitive the situation really was. She didn’t want to send the blonde off in embarrassment. She sent another text.

“For future reference, reaffirm plans if they’ve been made. I was busy.”

Julchen wasn’t busy whatsoever. Now, she had something to occupy herself with - even if it was only for a couple of minutes in Madeline’s company. Any time would be better than none. The night was young, starting conversations happened to be a specialty of hers.


	3. Beilschmidt Hospitality

Madeline stared at the doorbell with a growing sense of nervousness. It had been a few minutes since she first rang, and the light dread that danced across her tongue was now sinking into her fingers. Inputting her phone’s password with haste, she checked her conversation with Monika to assure herself, once more, that, yes, they did make plans for tonight, at this very address, and she wasn’t making any mistakes by coming. Taking in a deep breath, and reaching to press the bell, the door opened right before a second ring would have been sent through the residence.  


“Oh. Hey, Madeline.” 

The low, slyly casual voice wasn’t that of Monika’s. Meeting the eyes of the speaker, Madeline reacted to the gleaming caramel-esque eyes with a slight, surprised smile.

“Hi Julchen, I’m sorry if I bothered you this late. Is Monika home?”

“No, actually. Monika left the house a few hours ago. Why do you ask?”

Madeline’s smile faltered, eyebrows knitting together in confusion as cooling nervousness began to creep into her features. Julchen noticed, placing a palm against the arch of the doorway and propping a foot up at the bottom of it to prevent the dogs from crowding her reluctant guest.

“We talked earlier this week about studying together. We share the same english class, and we have to watch the movie of the book we just finished to draw comparisons between the film and the novel. I can pull up the texts right now, she said we were supposed to meet tonight.”

As Madeline began to unlock her phone, Julchen quickly tried to tackle the glaring tension taking over the shorter girl. Waving a hand, she successfully caught Madeline’s gaze away from her device ; fawn-like eyes looking up to her charismatic smile.

“I believe you, you don’t have to show me any messages. Do you want to come in, or is your ride still waiting for you? It’s cold, nobody should be out here longer than they need to be.”

Julchen lifted her head up to look over Madeline’s frame, not seeing any car at the curb or in the driveway. She knew the other didn’t drive herself here, having noticed during the past two years that she rode with Amelia both to, and from, school. That, and she never pegged her as the type to want an aging, beat-up truck, like what Jones had.

It was in this moment that Madeline realized it was cold, but even more so for Julchen. Her tall, athletic frame was dressed in a black sports bra and a pair of loose, gray sweats. Pants falling low, at her hips, but more fitted around her legs - the fair-skinned senior had no business looking so attractively messy. Long, dyed, platinum hair was held in a falling bun ; showcasing the many piercings decorating her ears. The sharp, defined features of her face demanded Madeline’s attention, even at such an unsuspecting hour. The definite arch of her well manicured brows enhanced the intensity behind her strait, observing eyes. The sharpness of her lip’s bow wasn’t unlike the pronouncement of her cheekbones and jaw. She returned her attention towards Julchen’s eyes, grinning kindly.

“Would you mind? I’m sorry if I’m crashing any plans you had for tonight.”

“No, no. And don’t worry about that, you’re fine. I was just hanging out, really.”  
Julchen lifted her arm off of the doorway entirely, holding the door open more for Madeline and instructing the dogs to go to their beds in her mother tongue. She watched as the trio traveled away from the hall and into the living room, catching a repressed smile from her guest, bringing an interested, wide grin on her own face.

“What? Did I do something funny?”

The tone was genuine and inviting, although the energized expression on Julchen’s face didn’t match ; it was almost like she was hushing her voice, to not alarm anyone or be too loud. This made Madeline laugh lightly, tucking her phone in her pocket as the door was shut behind her, and the cool air nipping at her cheeks began to melt away under the house’s heating.

“No, I like how you have your dogs trained in German, though. That’s neat.”

Neat. As small of a word as it was, it brushed her esteem significantly. Raising an arm to the back of her neck, she laughed along with her guest, patting the back of her hair and realizing how sloppily it was composed. Julchen missed Madeline’s eyes drawn to her arm, pulling the band out of her hair and tousling her scalp with her hand.

“Thanks. Can I get you anything to drink? I have mix for hot chocolate, if you want.”

“That sounds really nice, Julchen, thank you.”


	4. Light Touches

An hour passed the two girls easily, although neither were paying the clock any mind. Sitting on the living room’s sofa together, Madeline and Julchen shared small talk and brief recollections of the past year. The pair found mutual humor in memories of the one class they shared, floral design, where they first met and became friends. Though there weren’t any issues with their friendship, the two sincerely enjoyed each other's company, they fell out of touch over summer vacation, neither reaching out to talk outside of class, despite a wordless, shared want to reconnect. Julchen marveled in Madeline’s shameless smile, becoming more alive and comfortable on the blonde’s face the longer they talked. 

After a fit of laughter, a comfortable silence wrapped around the pair. Madeline stared down into her nearly empty mug of hot chocolate and smiled, mind absently processing their conversations. It was in this moment that she realized the red polish on her nails were starting to chip. Trying to recall what she could have done, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Julchen sat beside her, propping an elbow up on the arm of the seating as she rested her cheek in her palm. She watched her guest thoughtfully, feeling no need to mask her gaze or appear as if she was doing something else. Having Madeline, alone, in her company wasn’t something she had before, but it felt familiar. It felt natural, it felt nice.

As the other let out a restful sigh, Madeline turned to regard her host. Watching as Julchen let her head fall back, the blonde’s eyes traveled from the expanse of her jaw down to her neck, finding the sight taking under the warm lights of the others home. Pursing her lips together, she took a loud sip of her cold drink to try and clear her thoughts.

“How have your classes been treating you, Mads?”

Madeline was appreciative of the question. Her chest fell as she huffed out a dry breath, giving into a bare smile as she leaned forward and gently placed her mug down on the wooden coffee table. Angling herself towards Julchen, she crossed her ankles, gray socks touching the hardwood floor below them.

“Honestly?”

Julchen lifted an eyebrow humorously, grinning as she silently laid her free arm over the back of the sofa, barely touching her guests shoulders. Only barely. Despite how close she was to Madeline, they didn’t touch. The space between them was minimal, but still, undeniably, between them.

“Why would I be asking if I wanted to hear a lie? Of course, honestly.”

Madeline laughed despite herself, aware of the gap between her and Julchen ; ultimately deciding that, though she didn’t mind the lack of contact, it was weirdly irksome - being so close, but not close enough, in her opinion. She didn’t question why she wanted to be closer to the other girl.

“They’ve been fine, I guess, just frustrating. I think I’m getting burnt out on school. Bookwork, studying - it takes twice the effort I’m used to putting in, just to get the same results. I’m getting tired of it.” 

Julchen nodded in understanding, gaze briefly darting to Madeline’s lips. Catching herself, she didn’t want to get too far ahead of herself, or insult the other. She cared about what Madeline had to say, and she deserved attention accordingly.

“I get feeling burnt out. I got like that a lot, especially when I was doing sports, trying to balance that with my grades. It’s a lot to manage, it takes a lot out of you.”

Madeline nodded in return, eyes falling on the fabric of Julchen’s sweatpants. She lifted her head and addressed the other, arms wrapping around herself to prevent her from reaching out to touch her. She didn’t know why she was compelled to do so, but she knew that she was ; wanting to lean into the arm behind her, or rest her hand against her knee.

“How many sports did you do, anyway? I know you were doing volleyball last year. Are you not continuing with any of it this year?”

Julchen smiled confidently. Generally, she always liked being asked about what activities she involved herself in, because they took a lot of time away from her, and demanded a lot of out of her. Even though she took some advanced classes, being an athlete mattered much more to her. She was proud of her athletic background, and felt it was only right to brag once and awhile if asked of it. She wrapped her arm around Madelines shoulder, moving closer in the progress. Their knees touched.

“I’m not doing anything right now, but I might look into spring sports. Freshman year, I was part of the swim team, and I did wrestling. Swim was fun, and I made a lot of friends through it, but a lot of the guys in wrestling were just creepy, and I got a lot of shit for being one of the only girls there. I did softball and soccer my sophomore year, and last year I continued with soccer and picked up volleyball. It was nice. I remember you came to one of my games last year, after I bugged you about coming.”

Madeline’s laughter was a lot sweeter up close, and Julchen saw a light tint take presence on the others face. Glancing down, she studied the knit-work along the others sleeves, snuggly holding onto her waist. Briefly, she wondered if Madeline would be receptive to the idea of being held against her as they conversed.

“I had a good time. I didn’t think I would have liked volleyball that much, but Amelia was going anyway to support Anya, so I was glad I wouldn’t have been going alone. I wasn’t familiar with it, so I wasn’t as into it as her, but it looked fun. I remember you did good.”

Julchen became overcome by short, fond laugher, and Madeline was taken aback in slight confusion. Leaning into the others arm, she tightened the wrap around her waist.

“Good? Jeez, Mads, I think that was the worst game that season. It was like I had butterfingers, I couldn’t do anything right that day. I almost fought with Anya afterwards over it, too, she wouldn’t stop bitching at me about it.” 

Julchen’s good natured smile faulted as she picked up on growing nervousness from Madeline. Recognizing that the other girl seemed at a loss for words, she didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, or compromise the homely contact between them. Her grin went from boisterous, to gentle. Sweet, nearly.

“Thanks, though. I remember I got embarrassed afterwards, for messing up so much in front of everyone. If I had known you thought I did good, I wouldn’t have let it bother me as much as it did.”

Madeline relaxed quickly under the other girl’s tender, soft-spoken words. She was worried she said something wrong, but now knew that she probably should have said something sooner. She smiled, warming up against Julchen’s side. Cautiously, she leaned against her shoulder, releasing the hold around her waist and holding onto her own hands.

“You don’t have to thank me, I’m just being honest.”

“I think that’s even more of a reason to thank you.”

“Why should you? Being honest is just, normal. It would be wrong if I wasn’t.”

“A lot of people don’t think that way. I like that you do.”


	5. Sweet Affections

Madeline lifted her head from the other’s shoulder and looked at her, taking in how close they were in this moment. Julchen’s warm eyes traveled up from her chin, lips, and eyes, becoming fixed in the others gaze. The comfortable silence became lost in a mute feeling of electricity, a wordless anticipation shared between where the two girls touched.

Wetting her lips with her tongue, Julchen found her voice. It was quiet, soft.

“Do you still want to watch that movie, the one for your class?”

Madeline shook her head gently, not breaking the path between their eyes.

“I won’t be able to focus on it if we do.”

Slowly, Julchen nodded in thought. Glancing down, she found Madeline’s hands, still held together. She brought both of her own down and gently separated the others hold, replacing it with her own. Madeline’s hands were warm, inviting between hers.

“Do you want to come up to my room?”

Madeline stilled, breath catching as she tried to meet Julchen’s eyes. Mouth open, she weakly tried to find a response as she attempted to collect her thoughts, trying to make sense of the night, and what else it could possibly entail. Julchen continued, looking up and meeting the blonde’s stunned expression with a teasing, knowing smile.

“Not like that, Madeline. I have my DVD’s up there. I could put something else on to pass the time till your sister gets here, and show you some of my cool posters and awards while we’re at it, you pervert.”

Julchen let out a huff of laughter as Madeline’s face reddened at her quip, amused as the other let go of her hands and gently swat at her arm. The contact, though playful, was much appreciated.

“Don’t call me that! You know how it sounded, you can’t blame me for realizing that.”

As Madeline pointed a finger accusingly at her, Julchen mirrored her wide smile. Separating from their contact to jokingly put both her hands up, she laughed as she took in her gleaming expression, fogged by her blushing face.

“Alright, alright! God, no need to get hasty, Mads! I was just joking, you weirdo!”

“Stop that, I’m not a weirdo!”

Julchen abandoned their hot chocolate and, instead, hastily made her way to the staircase. Leaning against the railing, she waved her hands as she spoke, feigning innocence as Madeline blissfully followed.

“I disagree! I mean, here I am, hanging out on a Friday night, scantily clad in my own home, and you show up, unannounced! And you say it’s because you had plans with my sister, who isn’t even here! Sounds like the start of a bad porno to me, sweetheart.”

Eyes wide, Madeline bites her lip to mask her laughter. Boldly, she gently swats Julchen’s bicep as they make their way up the stairs, amused, but embarrassed by how she’s telling the situation. 

“This is nothing like a porn, and I did have plans with your sister! I still have the texts to show you, Julchen!”

Eagerly, Julchen spun around, eyes glowing with mischief, smile taunting and calculated. She reached out and grabbed onto Madeline’s shoulders, familiarizing herself with the fabric of her sweater. Leaning down from her step, she caught the dwindling scent of vanilla perfume.

“How would you know? What, do you watch it in your free-time?”

The deep, suggestive tone and grip made Madeline turn stiff. Heat traveling from her cheeks, down to her neck, she eagerly avoided eye contact and forced an uncertain laugh. She shook Julchen’s hands off of her, and crossed her arms, looking at her with a surrendering smile.  


“Can we please just go up to your room? Without - all that? Come on, it’s embarrassing.”

And Julchen smiled in appreciation, nodding kindly and taking one of Madeline’s hands. The contact was fond, pure, and though neither of them would have ever thought of it, both Julchen and Madeline were comfortable with it. They were comfortable with one another, and they enjoyed their company equally.

By midnight, the two girls laid beside each other in Julchen’s bed. Madeline was receptive to Julchen’s question, if she would want to be held, and happily returned the embrace. They cuddled up under Julchen’s comforter, and Madeline leaned over to her bed-side table to turn off the lamp and retrieve her cellphone. Texting Amelia she would be spending the night, she gave into a soft laugh as she heard Julchen yawn. Turning her phone off, and returning to the others arms, she hesitantly planted a chaste kiss to her cheek before returning her attention to the TV. Feeling Julchen come closer, Madeline smiled as she felt a kiss against her forehead, which turned to a sleepy, content grin.


End file.
